The USC Norris Comprehensive Cancer Center (NCCC) is requesting $450,000 per year in Developmental Funds to be used for new investigator support to recruit faculty level scientists in areas of strategic need and to fund innovative pilot projects. These funds will be crucial to our success as we continue to expand the number of investigators supported by the NCCC to fill the newly constructed research space in the Harlyne Norris Research Tower (HNRT). The HNRT is approximately 70% occupied and still has space for an additional 15 investigators. All recruitments are strategic to the NCCC's goals and have been discussed at our leadership retreats, approved by our Cancer Center Leadership Council and Cancer Center Executive Committee and evaluated by our External Advisory Committee. We will allocate our new investigator support annually at the recommendation of the Cancer Center Director and with the advice of our External Advisory Committee and the approval of the Executive Committee. Pilot project funds will be allocated after the review and recommendation for funding by the Leadership Council through the Whittier Initiative. Developmental Funds awarded during the past five years were allocated primarily to the recruitment of new investigators. The remaining portion was used to fund innovative pilot projects and to establish new shared resources